Mirloc
Mirloc is a dangerous criminal with the power to travel through any reflective surface. He can also use the magical mirror in his chest to imprison his enemies or turn a reflective surface into a portal to another dimension where he can hold his enemies. History When the B-Squad Rangers first learn of Mirloc, he is being held in a high security prison on with no reflective surfaces since he can use them to escape. Sky comes to interrogate him for information about a copycat criminal named Slate. Mirloc fills him in, but gets him into telling his saddest story. He tells them about his father the first S.P.D. Red Ranger, who was killed protecting the innocent. Mirloc uses Sky's tears to escape, and laughs knowing that he was the one responsible for his father's death. Mirloc uses his mirror to capture five of the Rangers for Gruumm, and also manages to imprison the Omegamax Cycle, but the Omega Ranger shatters the mirror, which releases his captives. The monster compliments their efforts but says they still can't beat him, especially Sky saying that he and his father are both worthless. This doesn't shake Sky's teammates one bit, saying that their friend and his father are both great rangers. Jack hands Sky his morpher and tells him to take his father's murderer down for good. Sky seems unsure, but Jack tells him he has to do this for his father. Realizing his squad leader is right, Sky takes the morpher and becomes the Red Ranger, Mirloc still thinks that he will win, no matter what color Sky is. Mirloc's arrogance is proven wrong when Sky uses the Battlizer to confine Mirloc. He is sent to the distant planet Verinox 12, where there is no sunlight, meaning that no reflections can exist for him to use as a means of escape. Personality. Despite being completely psychotic, Mirloc is a very high class and posh sounding monster of the week. As noted in the quote above, he does not take very kindly to being insulted by Rangers Powers and Abilities * Mirros: Mirloc's Mirrors Come From his chest that he can trap any human inside * Transporting: Mirloc can transport in any reflective surface * Hand to Hand Combat: '''Mirloc is an excellent hand to hand combat, easily overpowering five Rangers and matching the Omega Ranger move for move. Arsenal * '''Sword: Mirloc has a sword to aid his combat * Laser Blaster: Mirloc has a laser Blaster to aid his combat Trivia *Unlike his counterpart Speckionian Genio, who murdered Tekkan Aira (DekaBreak)'s parents, Mirloc killed Sky (SPD Blue)'s father. *Also unlike his Japanese counterpart, he was the boss to Pouchien Bolapen whereas he has no known connection to Slate in SPD. *Mirloc's debut scene may be a reference to Hannibal Lecter's introduction in ''Silence of the Lambs, ''as it involves him being questioned while incarcerated in an effort to catch a similar criminal. See Also References Category:S.P.D. Category:Troobian empire Category:S.P.D. Monsters Category:SPD Monsters Category:Power Rangers Villains Who Managed To Kill A Hero Category:Mirror Themed Villain Category:PR Villains